Sasuke Sarutobi
"No need to worry. We can enjoy our lives here together." Sasuke Sarutobi '''is an ninja working under Kenshin and is '''available to be chosen to romance in the English and Japanese versions of Ikémen Sengoku. He is voiced by Kenji Akabane. Appearance Sasuke is a slim, tall and pale man who wears glasses that show his brown-olive slanted eyes, his hair is voluminous and it’s color begins with a deep brownish black, ending with a blonder tone in form of gradient. Sasuke seems stone-faced even though he is seen smiling numerous times during the game. His clothes are mostly green, olives and sometimes even cold tones. Personality Sasuke is a calm and intelligent man, which greatly aids his Sengoku-era profession as a ninja. This facade breaks whenever topics aligned with his interests are brought up, such as history or astronomy, although he still remains straight-faced, which greatly puzzles the people around him. In the English localization, he is also shown to be knowledgeable in memes, often making references in all routes. This is especially noticeable in his own route, where he and the heroine occasionally throw quips back and forth. Due to his weak facial muscles, he compensated with clearly communicating his thoughts as to avoid misunderstandings. He also prides himself for being dedicated, not having broken a promise throughout his life. Gameplay Sasuke is the first character the heroine encounters. They were both present at the Honno-ji Monument when a time slip in the form of a lightning strike appeared and sent them back to the Sengoku era, however he reveals to the heroine that he was sent back 4 years earlier than her, giving him enough time to train as a ninja under Kenshin's tutelage. Throughout all of the routes he is shown to care deeply for the heroine as a friend and fellow time-traveller, even going so far as to sneak into Azuchi Castle if she resides there. Historical Sasuke Sarutobi's presence is notorious in kōdan narrative art (a style of traditional oral Japanese storytelling) and fictional writings. He is commonly listed as the member/leader of Sanada Ten Braves, a fictional group of ten ninja that supposedly gave assistance to Yukimura Sanada at the battles of Osaka Castle, being, by far, the best known and most popular among them. It is said he fell in battle against the forces of Ieyasu Tokugawa during the Siege of Osaka in the summer of 1615, but there is no historical record of this. In another versions, it is said that Sasuke infiltrated Tokugawa Ieyasu's stronghold 1615 and, having caught his foot in a bear trap while escaping the enemy, cut it off at the ankle to escape and then he chose to take his own life rather than be captured. Gallery c12_img1.png 10 2 3 1 no.png 10 2 5 1 no.png 10_1_11_1_no.png Still_eye_on_10_1.jpg Still_eye_on_10_2.jpg Still_eye_on_10_3.jpg still_eye_on_10_5.jpg|"Draw Me Close to You" - Sasuke's Birthday Event (2019) st100401.jpg|"More then Friends, Less than Lovers" - Sasuke's Birthday Event (2018) Pyca0zAsaM1r7k0jco1 1280.jpg|Official art for Ikémen Sengoku Stage Play (2019) Trivia * Sasuke is a former post-graduate student of theoretical astrophysics. * His real name is Sasuke Mikumo. ** He said in the prologue that he changed his surname to have a minimal impact in history. * He went to the past as an attempt to prove his theories about wormholes. * He has a big admiration for Ieyasu, saying he is his favorite historical figure. ** He also had a Ieyasu Tokugawa fan-club in some unknown social media in his time. *Sasuke can't see properly without his eyeglasses, as he probably needs to use a high degree. *He dislikes most green teas, as they're "too astringent". *He has weak facial muscles, which explains his straight-laced expression most of the time. **He also mentions that this is hereditary, as his parents also had the same syndrome. *He has a fascination with 'fate' **This stemmed from his childhood as he had to move around a lot thanks to his parents' professions. **This is also the reason why he became fascinated with astronomy. *He is the love rival in Yukimura's route. **On the same vein, Yukimura is the love rival in Sasuke's route. **None of the warlords are each other's love rival in their routes, making the two a unique situation in Ikémen Sengoku. Category:Characters